


Ein kleines bisschen unvernünftig

by elektra121



Category: Pippi Långstrump | Pippi Longstocking Series - Astrid Lindgren
Genre: F/F, Misses Clause Challenge
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-23
Updated: 2020-01-24
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:48:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22379713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elektra121/pseuds/elektra121
Summary: Weihnachten steht vor der Tür und Pippi lässt sich immer noch nicht überzeugen, ins Kinderheim zu kommen. Wird Fräulein Prusselius überhaupt Freude am Fest haben können, wenn ein armes kleines Mädchen zu Weihnachten einsam und verlassen sein muss? ;)Übersetzung meiner letztjährigen Yuletide-Story "A little something unreasonable". Die Vorgabe war, eine Geschichte zu schreiben, die Fräulein Prusselius von all den unschönen Stereotypen (nervige untervögelte alte Jungfer) der 60er Jahre befreit.
Relationships: Prussiluskan (Pippi 1969)/Teacher
Comments: 1





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [katekane](https://archiveofourown.org/users/katekane/gifts).
  * Inspired by [A Little Something Unreasonable](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21825985) by [elektra121](https://archiveofourown.org/users/elektra121/pseuds/elektra121). 



_„Ich möchte, dass sie wenigstens über die Feiertage im Kinderheim ist – sonst hab ich nämlich selbst keine richtige Weihnachtsfreude!“ (Fräulein Prusselius, Folge 8)  
  
„Ich bin sehr traurig, Herr Nilsson, und weißt du auch, weshalb? Weil die vielen Geschenke im Baum hängen. Und weil niemand kommt, der sie abholt.“ (Pippi, Folge 8)  
  
„lass mich nicht trachten, dass ich getröstet werde, sondern, dass ich tröste. Denn wer da bittet, der empfängt…“_  
  
  
  
Eines Sonntagabends im Herbst hatte Frau Settergren angerufen. Es war an dem Tag gewesen, als Frau Svensson den langgeplanten Besuch bei ihrer Familie auf dem Land machte, Herr Johansen mit angeknackstem Fuß im Krankenhaus lag und am darauffolgenden Tag die Inspektion der Königlichen Wohlfahrtsgesellschaft stattfinden sollte, bei der sich das Heim im allerbesten Licht zu präsentieren hatte – denn diese Inspektionen entschieden über die weitere Finanzierung. Es war gegen neun Uhr abends, die älteren Kinder noch nicht im Bett, die Fenster noch nicht geputzt, eine Menge Papierkram noch nicht erledigt und Fräulein Prusselius begann die Sache gerade über den Kopf zu wachsen, als das Telefon klingelte.  
  
„Ich hoffe, ich störe nicht.“ Frau Settergren war stets sehr höflich.  
„Oh, nicht doch! Keineswegs. Wie kann ich helfen?“ Fräulein Prusselius‘ Stimme war nichts anzumerken. Sie klang mindestens so sanft und höflich wie die von Frau Settergren.  
  
„Also, ich weiß eigentlich gar nicht recht, was ich davon halten soll und ob es… naja… angebracht ist, Sie damit zu belästigen. Aber Tommy und Annika haben erzählt, in der leerstehenden Kapitänsvilla – Sie wissen schon, die am Ende der Straße, ein paar hundert Meter von unserem Haus, wenn man den Weg unter den Birken entlanggeht…“  
  
Im oberen Stockwerk hörte man etwas geräuschvoll umkippen und gleich darauf ärgerliche Kinderstimmen. Fräulein Prusselius schirmte den Hörer notdürftig mit der Hand ab.  
„Ja?“  
„Also, sie sagen, da sei ein Mädchen eingezogen. Ein kleines Mädchen, in ihrem Alter.“  
„Wie schön! Sicher haben die Kinder sich sehr gefreut?“  
  
Was sollte dieser Anruf? Fräulein Prusselius hatte im Augenblick wirklich weder Zeit noch Nerven dafür.   
„Nein, ich meine: ein kleines Mädchen wohnt da jetzt ganz allein.“  
„Wie, allein? Die Eltern haben es dort alleine gelassen und kommen erst in ein paar Tagen wieder?“  
„Nein, soweit ich verstanden habe – wohnt sie… richtig allein. Ganz allein eben. Offenbar gibt es keine Eltern. Oder sie kümmern sich nicht.“ Frau Settergren zögerte kurz und senkte die Stimme. „Sie soll ein bisschen seltsam sein, erzählt komische Geschichten, sagen die Kinder. Ihr Vater wäre in der Südsee und solche Sachen. Wissen Sie, Sie kennen ja meine Annika. Und Tommy auch. Die denken sich nicht einfach irgendwas aus. Und wenn auch nur ein Teil von der ganzen Sache stimmt, muss man sich ja schon Sorgen machen.“  
  
Das fand Fräulein Prusselius nun allerdings auch. Ein Kind ganz allein in einem leeren, verlassenen Haus! Eines, das vielleicht geistig verwirrt war oder verzweifelte Reaktionen auf eine so angsteinflößende Situation zeigte. Was, um Himmelswillen, fiel Frau Settergren ein, erst so spät am Abend anzurufen?!  
  
„Vielen Dank, dass Sie angerufen haben! Leider kann ich ausgerechnet jetzt wirklich nicht weg. Was denken Sie, wie dringend ist es? Schafft sie noch eine Nacht alleine? Ich würde es wirklich gern vermeiden, die Kleine nachts von der Polizei abholen zu lassen.“ (Genau das, was man bei verängstigten Kindern gebrauchen konnte: Noch eine traumatische Erfahrung mehr.)  
„Ich würde eigentlich nicht sagen, dass es sehr dringend ist. Annika und Tommy sagen, dass sie ganz gut allein zurecht kommt.“ Frau Settergren klang nicht besonders besorgt. „ Zu essen scheint sie zu haben. Ich wollte nur, dass Sie bescheid wissen und vielleicht einfach mal nach dem Rechten sehen, sobald Sie Zeit haben.“  
„Das tue ich ganz bestimmt! Gleich morgen. Vielen Dank für Ihren Anruf! Sagen Sie den Kindern schöne Grüße.“  
„Gern.“  
  
Fräulein Prusselius legte den Hörer auf die Gabel und verfluchte innerlich den ungünstigen Zeitpunkt und Frau Settergrens unangebrachte Seelenruhe… _Ja genau_! Ein kleines Kind, das mutterseelenallein in einem seit Jahren leerstehenden Haus „ganz gut zurecht“ kam – gewiss doch! Kein Wunder, dass es sich selbst irgendwelche tröstlichen Geschichten ausdachte – das war ja nur eine natürliche Schutzreaktion einer solchen armen Seele und keineswegs „seltsam“. Verflucht, verflucht, dass gerade heute…  
  
Dann rief sie sich zur Ordnung und schämte sich ein bisschen für das Fluchen. Heute war sowieso nichts mehr zu machen. Außer natürlich eine Nachtschicht einzulegen zum Möbelwiederaufstellen, Streitschlichten, Papierkram erledigen und Fenster putzen. Sie seufzte und machte sich auf den Weg in den oberen Stock.


	2. Chapter 2

„Dann ist es ja nicht sehr erfolgreich gelaufen!“ Die Lehrerin lachte.   
„Das kann man nicht sagen, nein. Aber ich sorge schon noch dafür, dass sie ins Kinderheim kommt!“ Fräulein Prusselius sah sehr entschlossen aus.   
„Das klingt wie eine Drohung.“  
„Was soll das denn heißen?“   
„Entschuldigung, ich meine ja nur. Zumindest im Moment kommt sie doch zurecht, oder? Nach dem, was du erzählst, klingt es, als würde sie schon nach Hilfe fragen, wenn sie welche braucht. Und Humor hat sie auch.“ Die Lehrerin schmunzelte immer noch. Offenbar hatte sie sich während des Berichts prächtig amüsiert.   
„Aber verstehst du nicht? Sie ist ganz allein, und schutzlos. Hast du mir nicht zugehört? Sie ist hin- und hergelaufen und über die Möbel geklettert wie ein in die Enge getriebenes Tier. Sie hat Schwierigkeiten damit, ihre erfundenen Geschichten von der Realität zu unterscheiden. Sie hält Geld für Spielzeug! Und sie hat irgendsoeinen exotischen Affen, der vielleicht weiß ich was für Krankheiten überträgt und den sie in ein Jäckchen steckt wie eine Puppe! Sie hat nichts Anständiges an! Herrgott, sie hat das Pferd in der Küche, um nicht so allein zu sein!“ Fräulein Prusselius machte einen sehr ernsthaften – und sehr kämpferischen – Eindruck. Die Lehrerin sah sie mit seltsamem, nicht leicht zu entschlüsselnden Blick an.   
  
„Entschuldige. Ich weiß doch, dass du nur das Beste für sie willst. Aber, verstehst du, manche Leute sind auch sehr glücklich alleine. Nicht jeder ist so gesellig wie du.“  
„Das ist doch Unsinn! Niemand ist gerne allein! Und schon gar kein kleines Mädchen.“ Fräulein Prusselius hatte vor Rage rote Wangen bekommen.  
„Dann darf ich also annehmen, dass du es zumindest nicht als unangenehm empfindest, sagen wir, in meiner Gesellschaft zu sein?“, versuchte die Lehrerin, das Gespräch wieder in ruhigere Bahnen zu lenken.   
„Natürlich nicht!“ Fräulein Prusselius schüttelte energisch den Kopf.   
„Dann lass uns doch nicht streiten. Ich verstehe schon, dass du dir Sorgen machst. Wirklich. Aber ich glaube, aktuell gibt es keinen direkten Anlass dafür. Kein Grund, die Dinge zu überstürzen. Manches braucht eben einfach seine Zeit.“ Die Lehrerin stand von ihrem Platz am Tisch auf. „Wie der Teig. Ich glaube, langsam ist er so weit.“ Sie stand auf, nahm das Küchentuch von der Schüssel, sah prüfend hinein und nickte. „Du könntest mir vorlesen, während ich die Zimtschnecken mache. Das Buch liegt dort drüben.“  
  
Ganz wie die Lehrerin gehofft hatte, beruhigte das Lesen Fräulein Prusselius und brachte sie auf andere Gedanken. Auch das Gebäck gelang gut. Obwohl sie nur zwei Personen waren, hatte die Lehrerin doch trotzdem den Tisch hübsch gedeckt, Blumen in eine Vase gestellt und das feine Porzellan aus dem Schrank geholt, so dass es recht festlich aussah für einen einfachen Samstagnachmittagsbesuch.  
Nachdem das ungemütliche Wetter den ursprünglichen Plan, spazierenzugehen, zunichte gemacht hatte, blieben die beiden drinnen, spielten eine Partie Karten, unterhielten sich über dieses und jenes, bereiteten zusammen das Abendessen und machten es sich dann auf dem Sofa gemütlich, um das Kriminalhörspiel im Radio zu hören, dessen Täter sie lange vor dem Kommissar ausfindig machten.   
  
Schließlich, zu schon deutlich vorgerückter Stunde, rang sich Fräulein Prusselius endlich zum Gehen durch.   
„Jetzt muss ich aber wirklich los. Es ist schon nach zehn!“  
„Willst du nicht bleiben? Ich beziehe die Couch, dann kannst du hier schlafen. Es macht wirklich keine Mühe.“  
Fräulein Prusselius schaute angestrengt an der Lehrerin vorbei. „Du weißt doch, dass das nicht geht.“  
„Warum nicht? Ich denke, Frau Svensson hat Dienst?“   
„Ja, aber…“ , Fräulein Prusselius zögerte kurz, „was, wenn etwas mit ihr ist?“   
„Dann kann doch bestimmt dieses eine Mal Herr Svensson einspringen.“   
„Aber, versteh mich doch, ich kann einfach nicht. Was soll Frau Svensson denken? Es hängt da soviel dran bei mir.“   
  
Es gab eine kurze, unangenehme Pause, in der keine von beiden die andere ansah.   
„Ich versteh dich schon. Du hast ja Recht.“   
Aber es klang, als würde die Lehrerin irgendwie doch nicht finden, dass sie Recht hätte.


	3. Chapter 3

Es war Spätherbst geworden, mit ungemütlichem Wetter, Dunkelheit und Kälte, und noch immer lebte das kleine Mädchen, abgesehen von einem Äffchen und einem Pferd völlig allein in der alten Kapitänsvilla, die die Kinder mittlerweile „Villa Kunterbunt“ nannten. Kunterbunt ging es offenbar auch im Tagesablauf der Hausherrin zu: es gab keinen, jedenfalls keinen geregelten.   
Fräulein Prusselius hatte sie bei ihren verschiedenen Besuchen wahlweise beim Zählen von Geldstücken, an der Lampe schaukelnd, bei irgendeiner Art Hausarbeit, die sie stets auf sehr eigenwillige Art ausführte oder aber auch mitten am Tage schlafend, mit dem Kopf unter der Bettdecke, angetroffen. Letzteres hatte sie am meisten erschreckt – denn wie leicht konnte ein Kind dabei ersticken! Überhaupt, ein ungeregelter Schlaf-Wach-Rhythmus ließ bei Fräulein Prusselius alle Alarmglocken schrillen.   
Seltsamerweise schien praktisch niemand in der ganzen Stadt ihre Besorgnis ernsthaft zu teilen. Die meisten Leute, die davon wussten, zuckten nur mit den Schultern: „Nunja, sie ist eben so.“ Fräulein Prusselius konnte das nicht verstehen.   
  
„Sie sollte wenigstens in die Schule gehen! Dort kann sie auch eine Menge von den anderen Kindern lernen.“, klagte sie eines Tages der Lehrerin ihr Leid, als sie beide spätabends vor einem Zimmer voll halbgefüllter Schachteln standen und den Stand der Weihnachtsgeschenke für die Heimkinder bilanzierten. An einer der Schachteln stand Pippis Name.   
  
„Zwei neue Garnituren lange Unterwäsche, zweimal kurze, einen neues Hemd oder eine Bluse für jeden.“, las Fräulein Prusselius vor. Die Lehrerin reichte ihr die Kleidungsstücke zu, und Fräulein Prusselis legte sie sorgfältig gefaltet in die Schachteln. Dann strich sie auf Zetteln, die an die Schachteln geheftet waren, ab, was schon darin lag.   
  
„Sie wird schon kommen. Sie weiß doch, dass alle anderen Kinder hingehen. Wenn sie soweit ist, kommt sie von selbst, da bin ich mir sicher. Sie ist ein liebes Mädchen, und wird bestimmt sehr beliebt in der Klasse sein – die Kinder erzählen nur Gutes.“  
  
Fräulein Prusselius richtete sich von einer der Schachteln auf und sah nachdenklich auf sie herunter.   
„Hast du den Kindern auch genau zugehört? Ist dir schonmal aufgefallen, dass sie allen immer was schenkt?“  
„Ja, und?“ Die Lehrerin zuckte mit den Schultern.   
„Sie schenkt ihnen richtig teure Sachen. Jedem. Jedesmal. Annika hat einen Ring mit einem echten Stein, ich hab ihn selber gesehen! Wo hat sie das Zeug her?“  
„Ach komm schon, willst du sagen, sie klaut es? Hör mal, ich weiß ja, dass Kinder manchmal klauen, wenn sie Aufmerksamkeit wollen – aber findest du nicht, dass Pippi schon genug davon bekommt, als dass sie erst stehlen müsste? Wenn ihr Vater wirklich der Kapitän ist oder war, dem das Haus gehört, dann hat er doch von seinen Reisen bestimmt eine Menge merkwürdiges Zeug mitgebracht, das jetzt da in all den Schränken und Truhen steckt.“ Die Lehrerin legte ungerührt eine Bluse in eine der Schachteln und hakte den Zettel ab. Fräulein Prusselius ließ sich nicht beirren.  
„Ja, aber warum verschenkt sie es? Und so teure Sachen? Wahllos an jeden, der vorbeikommt? Ich glaube, sie will sich Freunde kaufen, weil sie nicht versteht, wie man richtige Freundschaften schließt! Das ist überhaupt kein gutes Zeichen.“   
„Oder vielleicht macht sie einfach gern anderen Leuten eine Freude?“ fragte die Lehrerin und stupste Fräulein Prusselius mit dem Zeigefinger an. „Weißt du, ich kenne da noch jemanden, der das ziemlich gerne tut.“   
  
„Ach, sei nicht albern – das ist doch etwas völlig anderes! Ich tue das, weil ich eine Verantwortung habe.“  
„Naja, aber dann könntest du es doch bei warmer Wäsche belassen. Ich sehe hier aber eine Menge Sachen…“, sie stibitzte Fräulein Prusselius die Liste und überflog die Punkte, „die bestimmt noch nicht auf der Liste standen, bevor du hier angefangen hast: ein Buch für jeden, neue Buntstifte, Farbkästen, Springseile, Rollschuhe, Kartenspiele…“   
„Unsinn. Du weißt doch selbst am besten, wie wichtig Lesen ist.“ Fräulein Prusselus nahm sich die Liste zurück. „Und die Buntstifte und Farbkästen brauchen sie für die Schule! Mit Springseilen und Rollschuhen bekommen sie Bewegung und halten sich gesund.“  
„Ja, also von mir aus, aber die Spiele…? Du kannst kaum behaupten, dass Kartenspiele…“   
„Mathematische Fähigkeiten trainieren!“, gab Fräulein Prusselius schlagfertig zurück. „Alle Geschenke auf der Liste sind durch und durch vernünftig!“   
  
Um die Mundwinkel der Lehrerin zuckte es. „Schön, du hast gewonnen. Aber ich finde schon …“  
„Was?“ Fräulein Prusselius runzelte besorgt die die Stirn.   
„Ich finde, dass eine Sache noch fehlt.“  
„Und das wäre?“  
„Etwas Unvernünftiges!“  
„Wie meinst du das?“  
„Ich finde, jeder sollte zu Weihnachten noch etwas Unvernünftiges bekommen!“  
  
Fräulein Prusselius sah sie an, als wäre sie verrückt geworden.   
„Wie Kriegsspielzeug? Auf gar keinen Fall! Ich weiß, dass ein paar Jungs das aufgeschrieben haben, aber solange ich in diesem Heim irgendetwas zu sagen habe, wird hier niemals irgendein Kind so etwas zu Weihnachten kriegen! Auch sonst nicht. Egal, was sie dir erzählt haben, dass du mir sagen sollst! Das tu ich nicht.“   
  
„Das weiß ich doch. Nein, ich meine…“, die Lehrerin überlegte. „Das ist schwer zu erklären. Ich finde nur, jeder sollte zu Weihnachten noch etwas bekommen, das er sich wünscht. Ohne dass es unbedingt vernünftig ist. Sondern einfach nur so. Etwas Süßes. Oder etwas Verrücktes. Oder Schönes. Nur, weil man es gerne haben möchte. Es muss nichts Großartiges sein, nur etwas, das man sich wirklich wünscht.“   
Fräulein Prusselius schien kurz darüber nachzudenken.   
„Aber man muss doch auch lernen, dass manche Wünsche nicht in Erfüllung gehen.“  
„Na, aber wenn sie doch eigentlich ganz leicht zu erfüllen wären?“, beharrte die Lehrerin.   
  
Eine Pause entstand. Fräulein Prusselius nahm die Brille ab und wischte sich mit der Rückseite des Zeigefingers die Nasenwurzel.   
„Reden wir hier immer noch von den Geschenken für die Kinder?“  
„Ja, natürlich.“   
  
Die Lehrerin bereute später, dass sie nicht noch ein „Auch.“ hinzugefügt hatte.


	4. Chapter 4

Weihnachten war nahe gerückt, es war nicht mehr zu übersehen. Die Auslagen in den Schaufenstern verrieten es, die Plakate für Weihnachtskonzerte und Adventstees, die geschmückten Fenster, die zunahmen und der Weihnachtsbaumverkauf, der begonnen hatte, ließen keine Zweifel daran. Im Kinderheim half Fräulein Prusselius Weihnachtsherzen falten, begleitete Lieder, die eingeübt wurden, auf dem Klavier, hörte die Rollen für das Theaterstück in der Schule ab, lobte selbstgebackene Plätzchen, die nach Staub schmeckten und überwachte, wie die Zimmer dekoriert wurden.

Was Pippi anbetraf, war sie jedoch noch keinen einzigen Schritt vorangekommen und langsam hatte sie das Gefühl, ihr laufe die Zeit davon. Es war doch undenkbar, dass ein kleines Mädchen den Weihnachtsabend völlig einsam und verlassen verbringen musste! Zugegeben, Pippi hatte sich als mit außergewöhnlich unverwüstlichem Charakter gesegnet herausgestellt, und machte tatsächlich den Eindruck, als käme sie im Alltag (soweit man bei Pippi von einem Alltag sprechen konnte) einigermaßen gut allein zurecht. Aber Weihnachten! Ein Kind musste doch wenigstens den Weihnachtsabend in Gesellschaft verbringen! Es ließ Fräulein Prusselius keine Ruhe.

Als Pippi ihr am Tag vor Heiligabend zufällig auf dem Weihnachtsmarkt über den Weg lief, machte sie einen letzten – und ziemlich verzweifelten – Versuch, sie doch noch zu überzeugen, über die Feiertage ins Heim zu kommen. Natürlich hatten weder all ihre guten Worte, noch die unterschwelligen Erpressungsversuche (heiligte in diesem Fall nicht der Zweck die Mittel?) noch sogar der Einsatz der Polizei irgendeinen Erfolg gehabt: Pippi hatte wenig höflich abgelehnt, darüber gelacht und war den Polizisten davongelaufen.

Während sie noch darüber sinnierte, was sie hätte anders machen müssen, stand plötzlich die Lehrerin hinter ihr und tippte ihr auf die Schulter. Fräulein Prusselius zuckte zusammen und fuhr herum:  
„Oh! Du bist es.“ Ihre Laune wurde sofort besser.  
„Ja, ich. Und was machst du hier? Kaufst du noch was für morgen?“  
„Ja, sicher! Die vernünftigen Sachen habe ich jetzt alle zusammen, daher bin ich auf der Suche nach unvernünftigen Dingen!“ Die Lehrerin lachte.

Und dann habe ich versucht, Pippi mit ins Heim zu nehmen… aber sie ist den Polizisten weggelaufen.“  
„Du hast ihr die Polizei auf den Hals gehetzt?“ Jetzt war die Lehrerin ernst geworden.  
„So hört es sich furchtbar an.“  
„Weil es furchtbar ist! Hör mal“, die Lehrerin zog sie am Ärmel etwas abseits. „Ich weiß ja, dass dir das wirklich wichtig ist. Aber du gehst zu weit! … Warum, um Himmelswillen, kannst du nicht akzeptieren, dass Pippi zu Weihnachten nun einmal alleine zuhause bleiben möchte? Sie weiß doch, dass sie jederzeit zu euch kommen kann. Und bestimmt würden sich die Settergrens auch freuen, wenn sie vorbei käme. Aber wenn sie nicht will, wenn sie alleine bleiben möchte, dann ist das eben so. Du kannst sie nicht zwingen, nur weil du es gern so hättest!“  
„Aber ich kann mir das einfach nicht vorstellen. Ich will nicht! Ich würde nie niemals zu Weihnachten alleine bleiben wollen.“

Die Lehrerin sah sie streng an.   
„Hörst du dir selber zu? Ich, ich, ich. Geht es hier wirklich um Pippi? Die ist doch zufrieden. Eigentlich willst du dir nur nicht vorstellen, dass du alleine bleibst.“  
Fräulein Prusselius sah getroffen aus, so als hätte die Lehrerin etwas Unanständiges gesagt.

„Aber das musst du doch auch nicht! Du bist zu Weihnachten auf jeden Fall nicht allein – mit den Kindern, und den Mitarbeitern. Du sagst selber, wie gemütlich es immer bei euch ist!“  
„Das stimmt ja auch!“  
„Na also. Siehst du! Hör auf, dir Sorgen zu machen und lass uns unvernünftige Dinge kaufen gehen!“ Die Lehrerin hakte Fräulein Prusselius unter und zog sie mit sich. Fräulein Prusselius sah sich kurz erschrocken um, ob es niemand gesehen hatte, lachte dann aber selber und ließ sich mitziehen.

Sie erstanden eine große Menge fürchterlich zuckriger, bunter Süßigkeiten, die mit Sicherheit den einen oder anderen Milchzahn kosten würden, mehrere Dinge, die ekelhaft viel Lärm machen konnten und ein paar sehr kleiner Dinge, die unverhältnismäßig teuer waren. Fräulein Prusselius hätte es bestimmt nicht zugegeben, aber als der Anfang erst einmal gemacht war, fand sie ziemlich schnell Freude am Einkaufen. Schließlich kamen sie an einem Stand vorbei, wo Schals und Tücher auslagen.

„Sieh mal - das rote da würde dir hervorragend stehen!“ Fräulein Prusselius zeigte auf ein Umschlagtuch mit gedrehten Fransen.  
„Das ist doch viel zu teuer!“, wehrte die Lehrerin ab. „Und außerdem: nicht jeder traut sich, so bunte Farben zu tragen wie du!“ Sie sah an Fräulein Prusselius Mantel herunter, der leuchtend lila war.  
„Eine Sache, die ich nie verstehen werde.“, gab Fräulein Prusselius zu. „Warum sollte man in der dunklen Jahreszeit auch noch dunkle Kleider tragen? Die Kinder im Heim haben jedenfalls in ihrem Leben weiß Gott genug schwarze Kleidung gesehen, als dass ich mich auch noch so anziehe! Aber fühl doch mal, die Qualität! Es ist wirklich sehr schön – und die Farbe passt gut zu dir.“

Die Lehrerin strich zögerlich über das schimmernde Tuch. Es fühlte sich wunderbar glatt und fein an, aber trotzdem angenehm warm und weich.   
„Es ist teuer, es hat eine viel zu knallige Farbe und du traust dich nicht, sowas zu tragen. Es ist also vollkommen unvernünftig!“, warf Fräulein Prusselius ein. „Du willst es aber trotzdem haben, einfach so, auch wenn es nicht vernünftig ist. Oder? Also kauf es! Hast du nicht selber gesagt, jeder sollte zu Weihnachten etwas Unvernünftiges bekommen?“ Sie zwinkerte der Lehrerin aufmunternd zu.   
„Und hast du nicht gesagt, dass man lernen muss, dass manche Wünsche eben nicht erfüllt werden?“, gab die Lehrerin zurück. Es hatte eine witzige Antwort sein sollen, aber im gleichen Augenblick fiel beiden ein, worum es gegangen war, nachdem der Satz das letzte Mal gesagt worden war und sie vermieden es peinlich, sich anzusehen.

„Du hast ja Recht. Lass uns gehen. Wir haben genug unvernünftige Sachen.“


	5. Chapter 5

Schließlich war der Weihnachtsabend gekommen. Wie jedes Jahr hatte sich Fräulein Prusselius bemüht, den Tag mit so vielen Aktivitäten wie möglich auszufüllen – denn die Erfahrung lehrte, dass Heiligabend im Heim die schwierigste Zeit für all die Kinder war, die noch Familien hatten, aber nicht mit ihnen zusammensein konnten. Tränen trocknen zu müssen war zu Weihnachten unvermeidlich, aber Fräulein Prusselius hatte es noch jedes Jahr geschafft, dass es im Großen und Ganzen ein schöner Tag für jedes Kind geworden war.   
  
Nachdem am Vormittag die Aufführung in der Schule mit großem Applaus zuende gegangen, das Mittagessen gegessen, die letzten Geschenke eingewickelt und unter den Baum gelegt worden waren, die Festtagsgarderobe angelegt worden war, die Weihnachtslieder gesungen und die Gedichte aufgesagt worden waren – konnte man endlich, endlich zum gemütlichen Teil übergehen und die Geschenke auspacken. Inmitten all die „Oh!“s und „Zeig mal!“s und all das raschelnde Geschenkpapier, die „Vielen Dank auch!“-Knickse, den fürchterlichen Krach all der neuen Pfeifen, Tuten und Rasseln, die Fräulein Prusselius jetzt schon innerlich verfluchte, und zwischen all die herumliegenden leeren und halbvollen Schachteln geleitete Herr Johansen da plötzlich unerwarteten Besuch.   
  
Es war die Lehrerin. Sie trug ein ziemlich großes Geschenk, in leuchtendbuntes Papier eingeschlagen. „Ich hab wirklich noch eine bekommen!“  
Die Kinder umringten sie. „Darf ich mal halten?“ – „Was hat es denn eigentlich gekostet?“ – „Können wir gleich los?“  
„Moment, Moment – was geht denn hier vor?“ Fräulein Prusselius verbarg ihre Überraschung mit einem halbwegs strengen „Seit wann begrüßen wir Gäste nicht mehr mit ‚Guten Abend‘?“ Als die Kinder den Gruß nachgeholt hatten, hatte sie sich wieder gefangen. „Für wen ist denn das riesige Paket?“   
„Für Pippi!“   
„Wissen Sie, wo sie doch heute Abend ganz alleine in der Villa Kunterbunt ist!“   
„Und wir dachten, vielleicht schenkt ihr gar niemand was, wär‘ das nicht traurig?“   
„Und dabei schenkt sie doch selber immer allen Kindern was!“   
„Dürfen wir gehen und sie ihr bringen, bitte?“   
„Wir haben alle das Geld aus unseren Sparschweinen zusammengelegt!“   
„Wir sind auch ganz schnell wieder da!“, sprudelte es durcheinander. Fräulein Prusselius konnte nur schwach nicken. Sie war sprachlos.   
  
Aber Herr Johansen wollte davon nichts hören. „Heute Abend verlässt niemand das Haus, bevor er nicht um den Weihnachtsbaum getanzt ist!“ Er schaffte es, sehr ernst dabei auszusehen. „Sie beide selbstverständlich auch!“   
Und so mussten alle, die Kinder, Herr Johansen selbst, die Svenssons, Fräulein Prusselius und die Lehrerin pflichtbewusst die Tradition ehren und einmal um den Baum tanzen, bevor die Kinder sich mit dem Paket auf den Weg zur Villa Kunterbunt und Pippi Langstrumpf machten.   
  
Danach zog endlich Ruhe ein.   
Die Erwachsenen setzten sich aufs Sofa und Frau Svensson holte einen großen Topf mit Punsch aus der Küche. „Ach, wie dumm von mir. Hab ich doch die Rosinen vergessen! Würden Sie beide sie vielleicht holen gehen, bitte?“  
  
Fräulein Prusselius hatte das unbestimmte Gefühl, weggeschickt zu werden, was ihr aber nur recht war, denn sie wollte gern allein mit der Lehrerin sprechen.   
  
„Musst du nicht bei deinen Eltern sein? Habt ihr euch gestritten?“  
„Nein, nein.“, die Lehrerin lächelte so breit, dass es eine Lüge hätte sein können. „Ich habe gesagt, dass ich noch eingeladen bin. Die verstehen das schon.“   
„Wo bist du denn noch eingeladen?“  
„Na, hier – hoffe ich? Oder stört dich das?“ Die Lehrerin klang plötzlich besorgt. „Ich meine, ich musste ja das Geschenk abgeben.“  
  
„Nein, es stört mich gar nicht.“ Das war die volle Wahrheit. „Ich bin nur, naja, überrascht. Ehrlich gesagt, finde ich es sogar sehr schön, dass du da bist… weil … Ich… “, sie suchte nach Worten und sagte dann doch lieber schnell etwas anderes. „Ich kann ich dir dein Geschenk dann gleich jetzt geben. Warte!“   
Fräulein Prusselius beeilte sich, es zu holen. Würden die anderen ihnen abnehmen, dass sie so lange nach den Rosinen suchten? Sie war in wenigen Minuten wieder zurück in der Küche.   
  
„Darf ich’s gleich aufmachen?“   
„Natürlich.“  
Es war das schöne rote Tuch. Die Lehrerin biss sich auf die Lippen vor Freude, als sie es sich umlegte.  
  
„Das war wirklich unvernünftig von dir! Es ist so teuer!“ Sie fiel Fräulein Prusselius um den Hals und ließ sie nicht wieder los.   
„Ich weiß.“ Fräulein Prusselius sah aus, als hätte sie ein großes Lob erhalten. „Aber ich hab dir gut zugehört: jeder sollte zu Weihnachten etwas Unvernünftiges bekommen, nicht nur die Kinder. Das ist das Geld absolut wert. Übrigens war es so unvernünftig nun auch wieder nicht. Leuten, die man mag, warme Wintersachen zu schenken, finde ich eigentlich ziemlich vernünftig.“ Sie machte keine Anstalten, sich wieder aus der Umarmung zu lösen.   
  
„Was war übrigens in dem Paket, das du gebracht hast?“  
„Eine Trompete.“  
„Wie bitte?“   
„Ja, genau. Eine Trompete. Offenbar bist du nicht die Einzige, die sich Sorgen um Pippis Weihnachten gemacht hat. Annika Settergren hat gestern rausbekommen, was sie sich wünscht und die Kinder haben beschlossen, zusammenzulegen. Sie haben es mir heute früh vor dem Theaterstück erzählt. Ich hab nur noch den Rest dazugegeben und sie gekauft.“  
  
Fräulein Prusselius machte große Augen.   
„Aber so ein Instrument ist doch wirklich sehr teuer! Und die Kinder haben bestimmt nicht allzuviel in ihren Sparschweinen gehabt, selbst wenn alle zusammengegeben haben!“  
„Und noch dazu glaube ich nicht, dass Pippi vorhat, ernsthaft Stunden zu nehmen.“, ergänzte die Lehrerin. „Es ist wirklich durch und durch unvernünftig.“ Sie klang recht stolz.  
  
„Du bist so ein guter Mensch, weißt du das?“ Fräulein Prusselius lehnte ihre Stirn an die der Lehrerin.   
„Nicht ganz so gut, wie du denkst. Weißt du, eigentlich war das kein Geschenk für Pippi.“  
„Sondern?“  
„Für dich. Du hast gesagt, dass du keine richtige Weihnachtsfreude haben würdest, wenn Pippi keine hat. Ich wollte aber, dass du dich freust. Also ist es eigentlich mein Geschenk für dich.“   
  
Und da konnte Fräulein Prusselius nicht mehr anders, als die Lehrerin zu küssen. Und die Lehrerin küsste zurück.  
Als sie fertig waren, lachte sie leise: „Was soll denn nur Frau Svensson denken, wenn sie jetzt kommt und sich fragt, warum wir die blöden Rosinen immer noch nicht gefunden haben?“   
Da musste auch Fräulein Prusselius schmunzeln. „Ich glaube, wir sollten jetzt wirklich gehen. Sonst macht sich noch einer Sorgen.“   
  
Vielleicht hatten sich Herr Johansen und die Svenssons wirklich Sorgen gemacht, denn als die beiden Frauen endlich mit den Rosinen kamen, sagte niemand ein Wort. Keiner machte eine Bemerkung darüber, warum sie so lange in der Küche geblieben waren oder über das schöne Tuch, das die Lehrerin jetzt trug. Herr Johansen und Herr Svensson warfen erst sich, dann Frau Svensson aus den Augenwinkeln Blicke zu, die aber so tat, als würde sie es nicht bemerken. Stattdessen schüttete sie sehr beschäftigt die Rosinen in den heißen Wein und schenkte dann jedem aus.   
  
Schließlich räusperte sie sich. „Bleiben Sie noch ein bisschen?“, fragte sie die Lehrerin, als sie ihr die Tasse reichte. Die Lehrerin nahm die Tasse und schaute Fräulein Prusselius an. Herr Johansen und Herr Svensson pusteten angestrengt auf ihren Glühwein. Die Spannung war greifbar.   
  
Und dann sagte Fräulein Prusselius etwas, das ein bisschen unvernünftig war. Es war gefährlich, denn es konnte eine ganze Menge Probleme machen und außerdem war es nicht besonders höflich, es zu sagen, ohne vorher nachgefragt zu haben. Aber es gelang ihr, es so zu sagen, als sei das überhaupt keine große Sache.   
  
„Oh ja, sie bleibt heute über Nacht.“   
  
Und vielleicht war das so unvernünftig nun auch wieder nicht, denn plötzlich prosteten sich alle zu und lächelten und fanden das eine ganz und gar vernünftige Idee.   
  
  


_E N D E._

  
  
Ich freu mich über Reviews! ;)


End file.
